Para siempre bocchan
by aylamorxx
Summary: hola este fanfic es de sebasxciel, es mi segundo fanfic de ellos y segundo lemon (el primero en en otro de ellos) no soy muy buena en esto pero espero que lo disfruten. Ya esta finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hace mucho que no publico un fanfic, hoy les traigo finalizado otro fanfic de kuroshitsuji de sebasxciel, al principio no tiene lemon ya que en los dos ultimos capitulos tiene el lemon, espero que lo disfruten y no duden en dejar su comentario. Nota- dejo dicho que en mi fanfic sebastian puede dormir y pueden suceder otras cosas.

Capitulo 1

-Confesion-

En una tarde tranquila se encontraba en la mansion Phantomhive, el conde Ciel Phantomhive junto a su fiel y demoniaco mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis. Ambos se encontraban en el despecho del joven revisando documentos de la empresa funtom. Mejor dicho el que los revisaba era Sebastian porque ciel estaba muy entretenido comiendo un pastel de chocolate.

-Bocchan porfavor abstengase de comer mientras revisamos los documentos- Mencionaba Sebastian mientras dejaba los documentos en una esquina del escritorio.

-Sebastian quien crees que soy, tendre cuidado a si que callate y mejor dame otro pastel- Decia el joven conde a su mayordomo.

-Bocchan ya comio suficiente pastel- Decia el alto mayordomo quien miraba seriamente al joven.

-vamos uno mas- Insistia Ciel mientras movia el plato asi Sebastian.

-Hmmm si me da un beso puede que lo piense- Decia Sebastian mientras se le asercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su amo.

-P-pero que idioteces dices- Decia nerviosamente y sonrojado ciel quien apartaba su cara de Sebastian.

-Mireme hay algo que quiero hablar con usted, es algo muy importante- Decia el ojos carmesi mientras tomaba la mano de Ciel.

-Q-que es lo que me quieres decir- Mencionaba nervioso Ciel.

\- Bocchan, mi bocchan yo...yo lo amo... si asi como lo oye lo amo con todo mi ser, y no me refiero a solo su alma, si no me refiero a todo de usted, a su cuerpo, alma, todo.- Decia mientras se acercaba mas el joven conde.

-M-mientes tu mismo dijiste que los demonios no pueden amar, ahora no vengas y me digas eso- Decia Ciel quien no podia creer lo que escuchaba, el demonio que tanto ama se le estaba declarando.

-No miento, es que es rarro que un demonio se enamore, solo en pocas ocasiones sucede y esta es una de esas ocaciones, bocchan lo amo acepte este sentimiento, porfavor ameme como yo lo amo a usted- Mencionaba el mayordomo mientras veia a los ojos al conde.

-Y-yo tambien te amo Sebastian- Decia entre lagrimas Ciel, Sebastian al ver esto lo beso con ternura.

-Gracias bocchan...venga paremos de trabajar y dejeme demostrarle cuanto lo amo y deceo- Decia el ojos carmesi para despues cargar a ciel y besarlo mientras se dirijian ala habitacion.

Ciel correspondia tiernamente a cada dulce y tierno beso que Sebastian le daba, al llegar ala habitacion el alto mayordomo deposito a su amado amo en la cama, en un descuido de Ciel mientras abria su boca para decir algo Sebastian metio su lengua a la boca de su joven amo. Esto sorprendio a Ciel pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y empezando un beso muy apasionado. Poco a poco el ojos carmesi dejaba desnudo a su amo. El oji azul con timides asia lo mismo con su amado mayordomo. Empezaron a llenarse de carisias y besos, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban hechos uno solo.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama acostados, ciel abrazaba a sebastian, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sebastian, enserio me amas?- preguntaba el jovencito.

-Que? aun no me cree, quiere que volvamos hacer lo que acabamos de terminar- Decia Sebastian con una cara de picaria.

-B-baka, si te creo pero bueno aun me sorprende- mencionaba el conde mientras su cara se volvia roja de la verguenza.

-Yo tambien no puedo creer que usted me ame, pero no se avergueze, se puede notar en su cara que esta avergonzado ya que esta toda roja- Decia entre risas el demonio para despues resivir un golpe con la almohada departe de ciel.

-Idiota...Ciel...me puedes decir ciel, solo soy ciel- Decia ciel mientras volvia abrazar a su amado mayodormo.

-Enserio? Me alegra saber que me permita llamado Ciel, mi Ciel, pero ahora que lo pienso debariamos mantener esto oculto de los demas por lo pronto, no sabemos como lo vayan a tomar- Decia Sebastian seriamente.

-Si esta bien- Decia Ciel mientras se acurucaba a lado de Sebastian.

-Bien ciel ya debes de dormir es mejor que me vaya- Decia mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No...quedate porfavor- Decia sujetando la mano de su amado.

-Bien me quedare, te amo- Mencionaba Sebastian mientras se volvia a acostar al lado de Ciel.

-Yo igual te amo- Decia para despues quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Los han descubierto-

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde que Sebastian y Ciel habian iniciado su relacion de amantes, cada vez que se encontraban solos se llenaban de besos y abrazos, y aunque estuvieran enfrente de personas se dirijian miradas de amor, cuando caia la noche, Sebastian se quedaba en la habitacion de Ciel, teniendo un noche de pasion y cuando Ciel se quedaba dormido este salia de la habitacion para dirijirse a la suya y que asi nadie sospechara. Una mañana comun los sirvientes se encontraban en la cocina platicando.

-Se han dado cuenta de que Sebastian es un poco mas cariñoso con bocchan, ahora lo deja comer lo que quiera- decia bard.

-Es verdad pero es que Sebastian-san es muy bueno y sabemos que ellos son amigos aunque Sebastian sea su mayordomo- decia finny.

-Si si pero yo tambien quiero ser amiga de ellos dos, aunque bocchan y sebastian-san son muy buenos con nosotros- mencionaba maylene.

-Ho ho ho- decia takana mientras bebia su te.

-Se me ocurio una idea, porque no le decimos a bocchan si quiere que le hagamos algo en especial, tal ves asi se haga nuestro amigo- decia entusiasmado finny.

-Si si vamos a preguntarle- decia alegremente bard.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del joven conde, Sebastian se encontraba besando a Ciel.

-S-sebastian tenemos que seguir con los documentos- mencionaba ciel mientras Sebastian le daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello.

-Enserio quieres trabajar en este momento ciel- Mencionaba el mayordomo mientras tomaba a su amado y lo colocaba en el escritorio y lo seguia besando mientras metia su mano entre los pantalones de este.

-Yo...yo..aaahh S-sebastian- decia ciel quien colocaba sus manos al rededor del cuello de sebastian.

-Te amo ciel- Decia mientras besaba apasionadamente al joven conde.

En ese momento iban entrando Bard, Maylene, Finny y Takana quedando todos sorprendidos al ver a su joven amo en esa situacion con Sebastian, ahora entendian porque Sebastian era mas cariñoso con su joven amo.

-P-perdon- Decian los tres al unison dejando sorprendidos a Ciel y Sebastian.

-Que es lo que quieren- Decia Sebastian separandose de Ciel.

-Q-queriamos preguntarle al joven amo si queria que le hicieramos algo en especial?- decia Maylene nerviosa.

-P-perdon por molestarlos- Decia finny muy nervioso.

-Y vaya que los molestamos- mencionaba Bard

-Bard, Finny, Maylene...y Señor Takana porfavor vayan al comedor ahi hablaremos con ustedes- mencionaba Sebastian.

-S-si- decian todos para despues salir del despacho.

-Sebastian que es lo que les vamos a decir- decia Ciel preocupado.

-La verdad ya que nos queda, solo espero que lo entiendan- decia Sebastian mientras acomodaba las ropas de Ciel y despues las suyas.

-Esta bien- Mencionaba el joven conde mientras salia del despacho junto a su amante mayordomo para dirijirse al comedor.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

-N-no puedo creer lo que vimos- decia una Maylene sin palabras.

-Ni yo, Sebastian y el joven amo siendo pareja, como es posible, el joven amo solo tiene 13 años y Sebastian ya es un adulto- Decia bard seriamente.

-P-pero si ambos se aman no podemos hacer nada, solo apoyarlos, ellos han hecho mucho por nosotros, tenemos que apoyarlos apesar de todo- Decia decidido Finny.

-Es asi, nosotros debemos apoyarlos y en especial al joven conde ya que se vienen cosas dificiles para ambos, el joven amo esta comprometido y sera dificil romper este compromiso, sin que la sociedad se entere. Tendran que enfrentar muchos obstaculos, como la sociedad, el compromiso con la señorita Lizzy y nosotros no podemos darles la espalda, si es un poco dificil pero es por la felicidad del joven amo... Sebastian esta haciendo que bocchan vuelva a sonreir y es por eso que yo y ustedes debemos de apoyarlos...*pop* hohoho- Decia seriamente Takana.

-Es verdad asi que bien nosotros los apoyaremos, por el joven amo!- decia Bard.

-Por el joven amo!- gritaban Finny y Maylene.

Momentos despues Ciel y Sebastian entran al comedor.

-Chicos les pedimos que vinieran aqui porque teniamos que hablar de esto con ustedes- Decia serio el joven conde.

-Ciel y yo somos amantes, nos amamos y queremos que ustedes entiendan esto, no permitiremos que nadie nos separe y- decia Sebastian pero fue interumpido por Bard.

-Lo sabemos, despues de ver esa escena es mas que obio que son amantes, pero aun asi los apoyaremos, pero te dejamos dicho que nuestro deber como sirvientes de la mansion Phantomhive y por el cariño que le tenemos al joven amo, no permitiremos que alguien le haga daño y eso te incluye ati, te apreciamos pero no te lo permitiremos, por esa razon cuidalo mucho- Decia Bard hablando por todos.

-Claro chicos yo lo cuidare y amare, nunca le haria daño- decia Sebastian con una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

-Bien con eso nos basta- Decian todos.

-Bueno Ciel y yo nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que hacer- Decia Sebastian mientras cargaba a Ciel.

-Eh?- decia confuso Ciel.

-Tu y yo nos quedamos en algo ~amor~- decia Sebastian picaramente.

-B-baka- decia Ciel para despues golpearlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Visitas inesperadas-

Habian ya pasado unas semanas desde que todos en la mansion Phantomhive sabian de la relacion de Sebastian y Ciel, asi que cada vez que los encontraban cariñosos ya lo veian normal, la mansion estaba un poco mas alegre de lo normal, se escuchaban risas del joven conde y de Sebastian, y aveces de los sirvientes cuando bromeaban con ellos. Todos estaban alegres de ver a su joven amo mas feliz. Pero una tarde llego una visita inesperada.

-Shieru- gritaba una voz dulce y tierna pero cual al mayordomo no le agradaba.

-Elizabeth? que haces aqui- decia sorprendido Ciel.

-Pero que pregunta haces, viene a verte ya que hace mucho que no te veo- decia Lizzy mientras abrazaba a Ciel.

-Lizzy porfavor sueltame- decia un molesto conde.

-Pero ciel- Mencionaba Lizzy.

-Si me disculpa señorita Elizabeth es mejor que salga del despacho del joven amo ya que esta trabajando con unos documentos muy importantes- decia un Sebastian tranquilo pero molesto por dentro.

-P-pero, esta bien pero acaba rapido shieru- decia una animada Lizzy.

-Gracias Sebastian- decia Ciel con una sonrisa que noto Lizzy.

-Denada mi bocchan- decia sebastian para despues dirijir a Lizzy ala puerta. Cuando Lizzy porfin salio del despacho, Ciel se para de su escritorio y se dirijio a Sebastian y lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes hare que se vaya mañana mismo- decia mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

-Bien, me encargare de preparar un carruaje pero mientras tanto tenemos que tener cuidado de todo lo que hacemos se puede dar cuenta- decia Sebastian para despues corresponder al abrazo.

-si esta bien- respondia el joven.

Durante el resto del dia Lizzy noto algo diferente en la mansion, noto mas alegria de lo habitual, noto varias miradas entre Ciel y Sebastian pero penso que tal vez solo era su imaginacion. Cuando cayo la noche a lizzy la mandaron a dormir rapido aunque ella no quisiera, Ciel y Sebastian querian que ese dia acabara rapido, para que pudieran estar juntos sin esconderse de Lizzy. Decidieron que esa noche no la pasarian juntos por si Lizzy se despertaba en la noche y por cosa del destino entraba a la habitacion de Ciel. Asi que Sebastian baño a ciel y despues lo dejo en su cama para despues irse a su habitacion. Ciel no podia dormir ya eran las 2 de la mañana y el aun no conseguia el sueño, no lo soportaba mas tenia que ir a ver a Sebastian, asi que se coloco las pantuflas y una sabana y saliode su habitacion para dirijirse a la de sebastian.

En la habitacion de sebastian.

*toc toc*

Sebastian escucha que tocan a puerta y con molestia se dirije abrirla.

-Que rayos quieres- decia para despues darse cuenta de quien tocaba su puerta.- Ciel que haces aqui?-

-No aguanto mas Sebastian- decia para despues abrazarlo.

-Entonces el bocchan no puede vivir sin mi eh- mencionaba de forma burlona.

-Callate y mejor besame- decia Ciel mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su amado demonio.

-Como ordene mi ciel- decia para despues besarlo.

Poco a poco los besos y caricias iban subiendo de tono, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitacion, cuando terminaron Ciel se quedo dormido asi que Sebastian lo llevo a su habitacion y luego se regreso a la suya. Cuando amanecio un carruaje estaba esperando a Lizzy, y Ciel y Sebastian se sentian aliviados de que ya se hiria, pero cuando Lizzy baja de su habitacion les dijo algo que no les agrado nada.

-Shieru pero yo me voy a quedar una semana aqui, mis padres estan de acuerdo asi que el carruaje se regrese- decia alegremente Lizzy.

-Elizabeth yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- decia un molesto Ciel.

-No te preocupes Shieru no molestare mucho pero porfavor trata de acabar tus trabajos para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos- decia Lizzy mientras abrazaba al joven conde.

Cuando Sebastian iba a decir algo, tocan la puerta, cuando la abren quedan sorprendidos al ver quien eran los invitados as bien invasores.

-Claude y Alois que hacen aqui?- decia Ciel seriamente.

-Me mandaron hacer negocios contigo ciel- decia alois con ironia.

-Esto deberian hablarlo en el despacho- decia Sebastian molesto al ver a Claude.

-Me parece bien...Maylene- mencionaba Ciel quien llamaba a su sirvienta.

-S-si?- decia Maylene.

-Lleva a Lizzy a la biblioteca o al jardin en lo que yo arreglo estos asuntos importantes- ordenaba Ciel.

-Claro vamos señorita- decia Maylene mientras se llevaba a Lizzy al jardin.

-Bien vamos al despacho- Decia Sebastian quien los dirijia a el despacho de Ciel.

Cuando llegaron ahi, Ciel se sento y Sebastian se coloco a su lado.

-Y bien que es lo que quieres, de que negocios hablas?- preguntaba con molestia el joven conde.

-La reina me ha mandado hacer un negosio contigo, sobre que quiere que unas un dulce a tu compañia y compartan las ganancias- decia Alois tranquilamente.

-Bueno dejame la infomacion aqui y yo te la envio despues, ahora si me permites te puedes ir de mi mansion- decia ciel tranquilamente.

-La reina especifico que no nos fueramos de aqui hasta cerrar el negocio y tal vez esto dure una semana asi que nos quedaremos aqui por un tiempo- decia Claude quien se acercaba a Ciel y le acariciaba la cara, cosa que no le parecio a Sebastian y jalo a Ciel asia el.

-Porfavor abstengase de tocar a mi bocchan- decia con ira Sebastian.

-Ya ya calmado haha si solo fue una pequeña caricia- decia Claude retando a Sebastian con la mirada.

-Claude ya basta no se que le miras a este estupido de Cielp decia Alois molesto por la accion de Claude.

-Aquien llamas estupido, porfavor soy mejor que tu en muchas facetas- mencionaba Ciel dandose grandeza.

-Claude alejate de el- Decia Aloia muy molesto.

-asi que es asi...le has quitado la pusera a su cuerpo...tiene el olor a demonio- Decia Claude mirando a Sebastian.

-Que significa eso Claude?-preguntaba Alois lleno de curiosidad.

-Que ciel se rebajo a tan poco nivel y se revolco con su mayordomo icopetente- decia Claude burlandose de Sebastian.

-Tanta urgencia de ser amado que te acostaste con la primera persona que se te ocurrio jaja- decia entre risas Alois.

Antes de que sebastian dijiera algo Ciel estallo y se levanto de su asiento.

-Si tuve relaciones con Sebastia por que lo amo asi como el me ama ami, mi amor si es correspondido no como el tuyo que no te ama, que tiras tu dignidad al piso y te pones a rogar por alguien quien ama y decea a otro, mientras tanto yo vivo feliz amando y siendo correspondido, ami si me besan y me hacen suyo con amor y ati solo porque ruegas y finjen algo que no es verdadero, a si que no seas idiota y guarda silencio!- decia a gritos Ciel dejando sin palabras a todos.

-Ciel te amo, te amo...asoi como lo dijo el, yo lo amo y el me ama ami, les pido que no se metan entre nuestro camino, que terminemos con este negosio tan rapido como sea posible y que se retiren- Decia Sebastian mientras tomaba la mano de su amado.

Despues de esa discucion Ciel y Alois hablaron del negosio hasta que callo la noche. Lizzy, Ciel y Alois estaban en el comedor cenando, cuando acabaron de cenar Lizzy se dirijio a su cuarto donde se encontro a Claude en el camino.

-Señorita Elizabeth lo lamento tanto por usted- decia Claude fingiendo una gran pena.

-Porque lo lamentas?- Preguntaba cofundida Lizzy.

-Que no esta enterada de la relacion de amantes entre el Joven Ciel y su mayordomo Sebastian- Decia claude mientras sacaba un pañuelo y fingia limpiarse lagrimas.

-No no sabia nada, Shieru y Sebastian-san amantes, no lo puedo creer- mencionaba Lizzy tratando de no llorar.

-Que no lo sabia, hay lo siento no debi de decir nada- decia Claude mientiendo de que lo lamentaba.

-No te preocupes me duele pero que se le puede hacer, ellos se aman, ya habia notado algo en ellos pero no lo quise ver, si el lo ama no puedo hacer nada para separarlos- decia con tristesa Lizzy.

-Oh si querida usted puede hacer algo para separarlos para siempre- decia claude siniestramente.

-Como?!- preguntaba Lizzy.

-Esta dispuesta a todo? Ciel la traiciono y eso no se hace, asi que haria lo que sea?- preguntaba Claude.

-Si, si hare lo que sea para separarlos- decia entre lagrimas Lizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-El comprot-

-Piensan hacer algo sin decirme- decia Alois quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Pensamos separar a Ciel y a Sebastian - decia Lizzy todavia entre lagrimas.

-Asi que piensan hacer eso, bueno me les uno, pero Elizabeth ya es noche deberia irse a dormir- decia alois tranquilamente.

-Esta bien nos vemos- Decia lizzy para despues retirarse.

-Bien te lo dire claramente Claude, se que piensas usar a Elizabeth para tu convenencia, no me molesta que la uses, lo que me molesta es la razon, no me agrada Ciel, no se como puedes quererlo, pero lo odio y si lo separo de Sebastian el sufrira al igual que ese maldito de Sebastian, asi que los ayudare- Decia Alois mientras ambos se dirijian a la habitacion.

Mientras tanto con Ciel y Sebastian.

-Ese maldito de Claude, tengo que desaserme de el- Decia Sebastian mientras bañaba a Ciel.

-No te preocupes tratare de hacer el negocio lo mas rapido que pueda- decia Ciel.

-Ah, lo mas triste es que no te podre hacer mio- decia el demonio al oido de su amado.

-B-baka ya soy tuyo- Decia sonrojado el joven conde.

Despues de terminar de bañarlo le puso un camison y lo dejo en la cama para despues salir de la habitacion. A la mañana siguiente mientras Sebastian despertaba a Ciel y lo vestia. Alois, Claude y Lizzy se reunieron en el jardin.

-Bien y que haremos para separarlos?- preguntaba Alois.

-Pues trataremos de que pasen el menor tiempo posible a solas como amantes, trataremos de que sus confianzas bajen para despues ir al siguiente paso, que se encuentren en situaciones incomodas y comprometedoras con otros- decia Claude seriamente.

-Como?- preguntaba Lizzy confusa.

-Trataremos de hacer que Sebastian encuentre en situaciones comprometedoras a Ciel contigo y aveces conmigo, y que Ciel encuentre a Sebastian con Alois- decia Claude mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Me parece bien- Respondia Alois.

-Bien si asi los separare acepto, Ciel es mi prometido- decia Lizzy decidida.

Durante unos Dias hicieron que Sebastian y Ciel no pasaran tiempo a solas aunque trataran, cuando vieron las actitudes frias de ambos sabian que era hora de la siguiente parte. Primero harian que Sebastian encontrara a Ciel con Lizzy dandose un beso, cuando hicieron esto Sebastian y Ciel no se hablaron por un rato hasta que despues se arreglaron las cosas entre ellos. Despues decidieron que seguia Claude. Mientras Sebastian preparaba la comida, Claude entro al despacho de Ciel.

-Ciel- Lo llamaba Claude mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-Que quieres- Decia seriamente Ciel.

-Nada malo solo que tengo ganas de quitarte el olor de ese idiota de Sebastian- Decia para luego besarlo, tomando por sorpresa a el conde.

-N-no que haces sueltame bastardo- gritaba Ciel tratando de safarse.

Mientras tanto con Sebastian

-Bien ya casi esta listo- decia Sebastian revisando la comida.

-Sebas-chan Ciel quiere que le lleves un te- Decia una sonriente Lizzy.

-Oh enserio, bien ahora mismo se lo llevo- decia Sebastian mientras preparaba el te.

Con Claude y Ciel.

-No, basta porfavor- pedia ciel quien estaba tirado en el suelo con claude quien lo besaba y lo tenia sin camisa.

-Claro que no parare-decia Claude.

En ese momento iba entrando Sebastian y se quedo sorprendido al ver aquella escena.

-B-bocchan- decia Sebastian sorprendido.

-Ups nos han descubierto Ciel- decia claude alejandose del joven conde.

-Sebastian no es lo que crees- decia ciel levantandose del suelo.

-No me tiene que explicar nada joven amo- decia para despues salir del despacho molesto.

-Sebastian!- gritaba Ciel pero eso no hizo que Sebastian regresara.

Despues de eso Sebastian evitaba a ciel a toda costa, estaba muy molesto como para hablarle. Ciel queria explicarle todo asi que decidio ir y buscarlo a su habitacion en la noche.

En la habitacion de Sebastian.

-Alois ya te dije que salieras de mi habitacion, no se porque sigues aqui- decia Sebastian molesto.

-Ya te lo dije solo vine a divertirme un rato- decia para despues besarlo.

En ese momento llego Ciel.

-Sebastian es por esta razon que me evitabas, ahora te acuestas con Alois- decia molesto Ciel.

-No no es lo que crees- decia Sebastian alejando a Alois de el.

-Deberias ya decircelo amor- decia Alois abrazando a sebastian, causando que ciel saliera enojado de la habitacion.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Plan reconcidiacion-

Despues de aquello Sebastian y Ciel ya no se hablaron para nada, unicamente para lo escencial de amo y mayordomo. Todos los sirvientes de la mansion: Maylene, Bard, Finny y Takana, se dieron cuenta de la situacion. La alegria y las risas que por un tiempo se escuchaban en la mansion se habian acabado y esto preocupaba a los sirvientes. Ambos tanto como mayordomo y amo eran frios y secos. Mientras tanto Claude, Alois y Lizzy festejaban su victoria, lo que no se esperaban era que los sirvientes planiaban reconcidiar a su joven amo y a Sebastian.

-Bien tendremos que pensar en algo- Mencionaba Bard.

-Primero tenemos que hacer que esos tres esten lejos de ambos para que ellos puedan estar a solas- Sugeria Maylene.

-Y que tal si los mandamos fuera de la mansion por unos dias- Decia Finny entusiasmado.

-Me parece muy bien...ya se hay una cabaña del joven amo a unas horas de aqui, que tal si los mandamos ahi?- Preguntaba Bard.

-Es una buena idea, pero como haremos que ambos quieran irse solos a una cabaña ya que ambos estan molestos- Decia Maylene preocupada.

-Es verdad como lo haremos?- Decia Finny desanimandose.

-Yo me encargo de eso- Mencionaba Takana.

-Señor Takana!- Gritaban los tres al unison.

-Ho ho ho- Decia como siempre Takana.

-Bien hoy en la tarde cuando Sebastian le lleve el te al joven amo empezaremos con el plan- Decia Bard para despues seguir con sus lavores de chef.

Todo el dia antes de la hora del te de la tarde, se pusieron a terminar los detalles para el plan. Cuando porfin dio la hora y Sebastian subio al despacho los sirvientes lo siguieron.

-Bien señor Takana contamos con usted, entre y haga lo que le toca, mientras tanto nosotros cuidaremos de que nadie entre y escuche- Decia Bard despues de eso Takana toco la puerta.

-Adelante- Decia Secamente el joven conde.

-Disculpe joven amo- Decia tranquilamente Takana.

-Si que sucede?- preguntaba un serio Ciel.

-Lo que sucede es que hoy tiene que reunirse con una persona con la que tiene que hablar sobre negosios de la compañia, se reuniran en la cabaña de usted, la que esta a unas horas de aqui- Decia Takana seriamente.

-En la cabaña? no puede ser aqui?- Preguntaba un sorprendido conde.

-No, el no puede llegar hasta aqui, asi que pidio que porfavor se reunieran lo mas sercano posible de donde el se encontraba, joven amo es muy importante este negocio- Decia Takana tratando de convencer a su joven amo.

-Bien, Takana prepara el carruaje iremos tu y yo a cumplir con ese negocio, Sebastian?- Decia Ciel para despues voltear a ver a Sebastian friamente.

-Si?- decia secamente el mayordomo.

-Cuida de la mansion y de los invitados- Decia un serio amo.

-Si me disculpa joven amo, pero yo tengo unos negocios que resolver respecto a la compañia asi que porfavor vaya usted con Sebastian- Decia Takana decidido.

-Bien, prepara el carruaje para Sebastian y para mi- Decia un molesto Ciel.

-Como ordene- decia Takana retirandose.

Despues de eso los demas siguieron con el plan, Maylene distraeria a Lizzy y a Alois, mientras Bard distraeria a Claude en la cocina, Finny metio unas maletas a la carrosa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en las maletas se encontraban ropas de Ciel y Sebastian para varios dias, Takana le explicaba al chofer lo que tenia que hacer, que cuando llegaran empidiera que Sebastian sacara las maletas y que el lo hiciera a escondidas para que no se dieran cuenta que habia maletas de mas. Cuando llego la hora de que Ciel y Sebastian partieran, se subieron al carruaje callados y serios. Durante todo el viaje no se dirijieron la palabra, cuando llegaron el chofer cumplio con lo que le pidio Takana y se retira.

-Bien Sebastian prepara todo para cuando llege el invitado- Ordenaba seriamente Ciel.

-Yes, my lord- Decia Sebastian friamente. En eso suena el telefono y el contesta.- Bueno...Señor Takana...Que?!...Entiendo...Hasta luego-

-Que sucede, que queria Takana?- Preguntaba el joven conde quien se encontraba sentado en el sofa.

-Que todo era mentira, que si estamos aqui era porque quieren que nos reconcidiemos, asi que quieren que pasemos unos dias aqui- Decia Sebastian preocupado por la raccion de su joven amo.

-Ya veo, pues bien regresemos a la mansion, no tenemos nada que hacer aqui- Decia Ciel levantandose del sillon.

-Si me lo permite me gustaria hablar con usted de algo antes de irnos- Decia sebastian nervioso.

-Bien que quieres?- Preguntaba Ciel molesto.

-Mire lo que paso aquella vez con Alois, no es lo que piensa, el entro a mi habitacion, le pedi qeu saliera pero no quiso y me beso fue ahi cuando usted entro- Decia tristemente Sebastian.

-Quieres que te crea? Porfavor no mientas- Gritaba Ciel todo alterado.

-Yo nunca le miento y lo sabe, yo lo amo bocchan- Mencionaba el alto mayordomo mientras qse acercaba a su amo.

-S-sebastian yo...etto mira lo de aquella ves con Claude el me forzo y yo no pude quitarmelo de ensima pero...pero...yo solo te amo ati- decia un sonrojado Ciel.

-Lose mi ciel, se que no me mientes, yo tambien te amo a ti- Decia para despues besar a ciel.

Mientras tanto en la mansion.

-Donde esta Ciel?- Preguntaba Lizzy.

-No lose, tampoco Sebastian esta- Respondia Alois.

-Rayos esos dos estan juntos a solas y no sabemos donde estan para impedir una reconsiliacion- Decia molesto Claude.

-Señorita Elizabeth necesitamos hablar con usted- Decia Maylene quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Conmigo? Esta bien- Decia Lizzy preocupada.

-Bien, vamos los demas nos esperan en la biblioteca- Decia Maylene para despues dirijirse a la biblioteca junto a Lizzy.

Ya en la biblioteca

-Y bien que es lo que querian decirme- Decia Lizzy confusa por la situacion.

-Q-queremos que se aleje del señorito- Decia Finny con muchos nervios.

-Eh?- mencionaba Lizzy aun mas confundida.

-Lo que queremos decir es que nosotros sabemos que usted ya sabe lo de la relacion entre Sebastian y el joven amo, y de manera mas atenta que se puede le pedimos que porfavor disuelva su compromiso con bocchan, o minimo que se aleje de el, es su prima y lo tiene que apoyar por que es su familia- Decia bard seriamente.

-Señorita Lizzy, entiendo que usted este molesta por el engaño del joven amo, pero por un momento deje el papel de su prometida y coloquese en el papel de su prima. Usted quiere mucho al joven amo, y como lo quiere debe de aceptar lo que el joven amo decida, si usted lo quiere de verdad deberia de estar feliz por el, desde que inicio una relacion con Sebastian la mansion se lleno de alegria y risas. El joven amo volvio a reir, cuando usted y los otros dos invitados hicieron todo este desastre esta mansion regreso a la tristesa. Si usted quiere a bocchan acepte la felicidad de el y poyelo porfavor- Decia takana compransivamente y haciendo una reverencia.

-E sido muy egoista verdad, despues de todo antes que mi prometido es mi primo y siempre e querido que vuelva a sonreir, y si el que causa que vuelva ciel a sonreir y reir es sebastian pues yo los apoyare- decia entre lagrimas Lizzy.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Alois.

-No entiendo como Ciel prefiere al icopetente de Sebastian- Decia un furioso Claude.

-No se que le ves a Ciel, deberias de amarme ami, dejame demostrarte que puedo hacerte olvidar a ese estupido- Decia Alois para despues besar a Claude.

-Demuestramelo entonces- Decia para despues corresponderle al beso, poco a poco ese beso y otros se volvian salvajes y apasionados, se llenaron de caricias que aunque no fueran por amor de parte de Claude, Alois se senti feliz, poco a poc se despojaron de sus prendas hasta quedar compretamente desnudos y entregandose uno con otro volviendose solo un ser.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Asma-

Despues de esa reconciliacion, Sebastian decicio preparar una cena romantica para ambos y Ciel trataba de ayudarlo a cocinar.

-Ciel, seguro que quieres ayudarme?- Preguntaba preocupado Sebastian por si su bocchan se lastimaba.

-S-si- Respondia Ciel nervioso.

-Bien entonces...pero que hizo bocchan- Decia mientras veia el fuego que hizo ciel al quemar un sarten por accidente.

-Yo, yo- decia aun mas nervioso el ojiazul.

-No se preocupe bocchan dejeme seguir cocinando ami- Decia seductoramente Sebastian.

-Esta bien, mientras tanto me sentare ahi- Decia apuntando a una silla de la mesa.

Sebastian siguio cocinando, y ala vez lo hacia seductoramente para seducir a su joven amo, causando que este se sonrojara y se pusiera mas nervioso de lo normal, cuando Sebastian termino de cocinar, ambos cenaron y platicaron de muchas cosas de diferentes temas. Al terminar de cenas Sebastian llevo a ciel a la sala y coloco musica.

-Me consede este baile my lord- Decia sensualmente Sebastian mientras le extendia la mano a Ciel.

-Si- aceptaba para despues tomar la mano de Sebastian y comenzar a bailar.

-Bocchan sabe que lo amo y que es usted lo unico que deceo- le decia Sebastian al oido a su amado bocchan para despues besarlo

-Si lose, yo tambien te amo- decia para despues corresponder al beso que cada vez se volvia mas profundo.

Sebastian cargo a Ciel y mientras lo volvia a besar le empezaba a quitar la ropa a Ciel, cosa que no se le hizo justo al joven conde, asi que empieza a quitarle su saco a sebastian. El ojos carmesi besaba apasionadamente a su amado amo y este le acariciaba el cabello y se apegaba a el. El mayordomo comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones a su joven amo y cuando finaliza ciel le rodea la cadera con sus piernas. Sebastian besaba desde cuello hasta hombros de Ciel mientras se dirijian ala habitacion. Cuando llegaron ahi Sebastian tira a Ciel en la cama y comienza a dejar mordidas en el cuello de este causando que gimiera. Poco a poco sebastian bajaba por todo el cuerpo dandole dulces besos a su amado. Cuando iba a bajar mas al miembro de Ciel, escucha que este comienza a toser, cuando voltea a verlo ve que Ciel empieza a vomitar, asi que rapido lo acomoda en la cama y le pone un camison.

-Bocchan se encuentra bien?- Preguntaba Sebastian todo preocupado, mientras tocaba la frente de Ciel.

-Sebastian- lo llamaba debilmente y entre tocidos.

-Tiene temperatura, pienso que le a vuelto a dar un ataque de asma- Decia aun mas preocupado.

-Sebastian perdon por estar enfermo otra ves y mas en este momento- Decia tristemente

-No se preocupe primero es su salud, bien deberia dormir, mientras voy por agua tibia y una toalla para ponersela en la frente y asi le ayude a bajar la fiebre- Decia para despues salir de la habitacion y regresar con agua tibia y una toalla.

-Sebastian quedate aqui conmigo, no te vayas- Decia debilmente mientras agarraba la mano de Sebastian.

-Como cree que me voy a ir de su lado- Decia mientras le colocaba la toalla humeda en la frente.

-Te amo- Mencionaba Ciel para despues quedarse dormido.

-Yo tambien lo amo bocchan- le respondia sebastian acariciandole el cabello.

Durante toda la noche Sebastian velo a Ciel, le humedecia la toalla seguido y le dio medicina, estuvo a su lado toda la noche, estaba muy preocupado por el, no queria que su estado empeorara asi que no se separo ni un instante en toda la noche. Cuando amenecio lo reviso una vez mas y se veia mucho mejor asi que salio de la habitacion para hacerle el desayuno. Mientras el se encontraba en la cocina, Ciel se desperto.

-Sebastian?...Sebastian donde estas?- Preguntaba Ciel mientras veia para todos lados buscandolo.

-Bocchan ya desperto, como se siente? Mire le hize el desayuno- Decia Sebastian quien entraba a la habitacion con una bandeja con comida.

-Me siento mejor gracias- Mencionaba Ciel para despues darle un beso en la mejilla a su amado.

-Ciel, te amo, anoche me tenias muy preocupado, llevaba dias sintiendote mal verdad? Porque no me lo dijiste?- Lo regañaba Sebastian cariñosamente.

-Pense que solo era estres por eso no me preocupe tanto- Decia mientras comia el desayuno que le preparo Sebastian.

-Te lo prometo- Decia para despues seguir comiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Una hermosa noche-

Despues de que Ciel desayunara, Sebastian preparo el baño para bañar a su amado bocchan, mientras tanto Ciel estaba muy nervioso y ansioso pues pensaba que Sebastian haria algo pero no hizo nada solo se dedico a bañarlo, causando que el joven conde se deprimiera. Cuando termino de bañarlo Sebastian dejo a Ciel en la cama mientras buscaba ropa para ponerle, Ciel realmente queria que Sebastian hiciera algo pero no se atrevia a decircelo, Cuando Sebastian regreso de buscar la ropa, se la puso a su amo lo mas rapido que pudo, volviendo a decepcionar y deprimir a Ciel. Despues de eso, Sebastian dejo a Ciel en el despacho de la cabaña para que terminara de revisar unos documentos que se trajieron de la mansion, despues se retiro y dejarlo solo. Ciel no vio en todo el dia a Sebastian, estaba muy preocupado de porque Sebastian no lo tocaba para nada, pensaba que tal vez estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, no lograba cocentrarse tenia que saber que le pasaba a su amante mayordomo, asi que decidio salir del despacho y ir a buscar a Sebastian para hablar con el, pero cuando salio se tropezo con el.

-Bocchan se encuentra bien?- decia con tono preocupado.

-Si estoy bien pero dime tu, que te sucede a ti?- Preguntaba un enojado conde.

-Que sucede bocchan? Porque pregunta eso? no se a que se refiere-Decia un confundido demonio.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, no me has tocado! pense que hariamos "eso" y no has hecho nada!- Gritaba ciel explotando del enojo.

-Ah? no me diga que estaba preocupado por eso- Mencionaba sorprendido Sebastian.

-Claro, pense que estabas enojado por lo de a noche que no pudimos hacer nada y aparte ni siquiera te vi en lo que resto del dia- Decia avergonzado Ciel.

-Como me voy a enojar, mas bien desde anoche estaba preocupado por su salud, asi que preferi esperar a verlo mas recuperado, mientras tanto le preparaba una sorpresa por esa razon no me vio por un largo rato- Decia el alto mayordomo acariciando la cabeza de su amo.

-U-una sorpresa?- Preguntaba un joven conde confuso.

-Si una sorpresa, acompañeme a la sala- Decia para despues tomar la mano de su amado y dirijirse a la sala.

Cuando llegaron ahi Ciel se quedo muy sorprendido al ver todo lo que se encontraba ahi, toda la sala estaba llena de velas y petalos de rosas, enfrente de la chimenea se encontraban unas mantas extendidas en el suelo y al lado de estas habia una botella de vino y dos copas.

-E-esto es- decia sorprendido Ciel.

-Te gusta? queria esperar a la noche, asi que me la pase todo el dia preparando esta sorpresa- Decia para despues quitarse los zapatos y cargar a ciel para tambien quitarle sus zapatos, y despues sentarse ensima de las mantas. Ciel estaba sonrojado por la accion de su amante.

-Bocchan hoy quiero que sea una noche inolvidable para ambos- decia galantemente mientras servia vino en ambas copas.

-Sebastian solo estamos tu y yo asi que puedes llamarme Ciel- Decia el joven conde.

-Bien entonces Ciel esta noche solo somos tu y yo, esta noche es de nosotros- Decia para despues besar a Ciel quien le correspondia el beso con la misma dulzura que sebastian se lo daba.

-Sebastian eres solo mio verdad? no eres de nadie mas, solo mio- Decia el ojiazul rompiendo el beso.

-Soy solo tuyo a si como tu me perteneces por completo...pero no puedo soportar compartirte con la señorita Elizabeth- Decia seriamente Sebastian.

-No te preocupes estuve pensando y decidi romper mi compromiso con ella...para pertenecer solo a ti por compreto, soy tuyo en alma y cuerpo, todo en mi te pertenece maldito demonio, mis besos, mis caricias, mis sonrisas- Decia Ciel mientras besaba a Sebastian en el cuello.

-Y tus dulces gemidos cuando tomo lo que me pertenece- Decia burlonamente.

-B-baka- Gritaba el joven conde todo sonrojado mientras le aventaba la copa con vino, Sebastian lo esquivo y causo que callera en la chimenea causando que salieran chispas de fuego y una de callo a Ciel en la mano que lo quemo levemente. -Auch-

-Te quemaste?- preguntaba entre risas el demonio.

-No idiota solo finjo que me queme!...claro que si me queme y todo por tu culpa- Decia molesto el conde.

-Entonces si fue mi culpa dejeme curarsela- Decia para despues tomar la mano de Ciel y empezar a lamber donde tenia la pequeña quemadura, cosa que causo que ciel se sonrojara. El demonio lambia sensualmente la mano de su amo. Ciel alejo su mano de la boca de Sebastian y junto sus labios con los de el. El mayordomo metio su lengua a la boca del joven conde explorando cada parte de ella porque aunque ya la conocia bien le encantaba explorarla. Despues de que terminara con su exploracion, invito a la lengua de Ciel a unirse a una danza apasionada. Sebastian empezo a quitarle la ropa a Ciel que poco a poco desaparecio dejando una hermosa escena de Ciel compretamente desnudo. Se quedo deleitando aquella belleza que le pertenece, todo de su bocchan de encantaba. Cuando salio de sus pensamientos pudo ver a Ciel tratando de desvestirlo pero el intento era en vano, asi que rio levemente y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Cuando porfin se desicieron de toda su ropa, Ciel lo miro de ariba asia abajo -Me encantas- Fue lo primero que dijo despues de contemplar a su amante mayordomo. -No mas que tu ami Ciel- diciendo esto como respuesta le dio un dulce beso. Ciel empezo a rozar su miembro con el de Sebastian, cada vez lo rozaba mas rapido estaba ansioso de que Sebastian lo tomara por compreto. Sebastian empezo a darle pequeños besos y mordidas en el cuello y hombros de Ciel, el ojiazul solo se dedicaba a dar pequeños gemidos. El ojos carmesi decidio jugar con las pequeñas tetillas de Ciel, lambia y mordia una y otra vez, le encantaban, los amaba era todo lo que pensaba, mientras Ciel se retorcia de placer. Sebastian a lamber el vientre del pequeño mientras poco a poco su lengua bajaba hasta el miembro erecto de Ciel. Cuando llego al miembro del joven conde se lo metio todo a su boca y empezo a lamberlo de un lado a otro, le dio una pequeña mordida arrancandole un gemido fuerte a Ciel. -Aaah I-idiota d-dolio- Decia entre gemidos Ciel. -Pero bocchan esque usted es delicioso- Mencionaba Sebastian con una mirada sensual y con el miembro del joven conde en su boca causando que Ciel se sonrojara. -Idiota!- Gritaba Ciel para despues aventarse ensima de Sebastian dejandolo ahora a el ariba. -Bocchan?- preguntaba confuso y sorprendido el mayordommo para despues darse cuenta de que su joven amo tenia clavada su mirada en su ya erecto miembro. -S-sebastian p-puedo?- Preguntaba ciel todo sonrojado. -Usted no tiene que preguntar yo le pertenesco asi que puede hacer lo que quiera bocchan- Decia con una voz seductora y una sensual sonrisa. Despues de oir esto, Ciel tomo el miembro de Sebastian y trato de meterselo todo a la boca pero era enorme, asi que lo unico que pudo hacer es lamberlo de un lado a otro, lambia cada parte del miembro de su amante, lo lambia ansiosamente, Sebastian aprovecho que Ciel estaba muy distraido, se lambio los dedos hasta humectarlos muy bien, y le metio un dedo en su entrada de Ciel, causando que este dejara el miembro de Sebastian y soltara un fuerte gemido, Sebastian empezo a moverlo lentamente hasta ver que a Ciel ya no le molestara, fue facil darse cuenta porque aparte de mover sus caderas Ciel volvia a empezar a lamber el miembro del demonio. Despues de ver que porfin se acostumbro le metio el segundo dedo causando que Ciel gimiera aun mas. -D-deja hacer esto agusto Sebastian- Decia el joven conde refiriendose a que dejara que lambiera el miembro de Sebastian agusto. -Pero bocchan yo tambien quiero disfrutar, quiero disfrutar de ti- Decia Seximente, para despues meterle el tercer dedo, movia sus dedos dentro de su amo hasta que este se acostumbrara, cuando porfin lo hizo, levanto a Ciel y lo coloco en cuatro y lo penetro sin aviso. -Ah aah agh s-sebastian- Decia Ciel entre gemidos. Cuando se acostumbro empezo a mover sus caderas y esa fue la señal para que Sebastian iniciara a moverse en un va-i-ven. Sebastian embestia con mucha fuerza a Ciel, el joven conde movia sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las embestidas que Sebastian le daba. Entre las embestidas el demonio besaba la espalda de su bocchan y le acariciaba el cuerpo. -C-ciel te amo- Decia ajitado Sebastian. -Aaah agh y-yo igual t-te a-amo- Respondia Ciel lleno de gemidos. Sebastian voltio a Ciel, y el conde rodeo la cadera de Sebastian con sus piernas. Sebastian junto sus labios con los de Ciel y el beso se volvia mas apasionado con el volumen de las embestidas que Sebastian le daba. Sebastian podia sentir que el interior de Ciel lo apretaba su miembro cada vez mas. En una embestida que le dio pudo sentir como Ciel se arquio ya que Sebastian habia toca el punto de Ciel, el joven conde se sentia tan bien que era lo unico en lo que pensaba, el ojos carmesis empezo a embestir en aquel punto causando que Ciel se volviera loco de luguria. -Agh aaah ahh ah S-sebastian mas mas- eran las palabras que mas repetia Ciel entre gemidos, cada vez pedia mas, estaba envuelto en la locura por la pasion y esto exitaba a Sebastian y lo embestia mas duro. Ciel rodeo el cuello de su amante para sujetarse, -M-me vengo- decia todo exitado Ciel. -Y-yo igual- Respondia con una fuerte embestida causando que ambos se vinieran, Ciel soltando su seme ensuciando su abdomen y el de Sebastian, y el mayordomo soltando su seme dentro de Ciel. El joven conde amaba sentir dentro a Sebastian. Ambos habian llegado al climax. Sebastian salio de Ciel y se recosto a un lado de el y despues lo atrajo asi el.

-Te amo mi vida, mi ciel- Decia dandoun beso en la frente.

-Yo tambien te amo- mencionaba con una sonrisa y abrazaba a Sebastian para despues quedarse dormido.

-No mas que yo- dijo para despues cubrirse a el y a Ciel para despues quedarse dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente Sebastian desperto y no encontro a Ciel a su lado, asi que se levanto y se coloco solo el pantalon y se dispuso a buscar a Ciel. Cuando entro a la cocina para buscarlo se quedo sorprendido y conmovido por lo que se encontro, encontro ni mas ni menos a su amado conde vestido solamente con la camisa de Sebastian, vaya que le quedaba enorme, parecia una chica con la camisa de su novio. Ciel se encontraba tratando de cocinar.

-Rayos, cocinar es dificil, empeze desde muy temprano para que me diera tiempo antes de que Sebastain se levantara y sorprenderlo con el desayuno- Decia un enojado Ciel ya que no podia cocinar por mas que tratara todo terminaba en desastre.

-Asi qeu es eso Ciel, ya se me hacia rarro que desaparecieras de mi lado- Decia Sebastian con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su amado para depositarle un tiernobeso en los labios.

-Sebastian cocinar es dificil- Decia un molesto Ciel.

-No te molestes amor yo me encargo, si quieres ayudame a poner la mesa- Decia cariñosamente.

-No! yo te quiero sorprender, te queria preparar el desayuno- Mencionaba Ciel mirando a Sebastian decepcionado.

-Ciel con el intento me has hecho muy feliz, pero mejor cocino yo, no vaya a ser que te lastimes, anda ve y preparar la mesa- Decia Sebastian acariciando el cabello del niño.

-N-no e cambiado de opinion, ahora quiero desayunarte ati- Decia Ciel sonrojado mientras pasaba sus manos por el abdomen de su amante para despues lamberlo.

-Yo tambien tengo ganas de desayunarte mejor a ti pero ya necesitamos irnos, necesitamos regresar a la mansion y acabar con los idiotas que estan invadiendo la mansion, aparte para este dia a de estar destruida la mansion con Bard, Finny y Maylene- Decia un tranquilo Sebastian.

-Pero que es esto no los llamaste los tres idiotas como siempre- Decia divertido Ciel.

-Como llamarlos asi si ellos hicieron mucho por nosotros, les debemos mucho- Decia con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tienes razon les debemos bastante, sin ellos tu y yo no hubieramos tenido la maravillosa noche de ayer- Decia Ciel quien abrazaba a Sebastian.

Despues de esa platica ambos desayunaron lo que Sebastina preparo y se metieron despues a la lucha donde se llenaron de besos y caricias tiernas, cuando acabaron se vistieron y subieron al carruaje, iban a tardar un rato en llegar ala mansion asi que aprovecharon para platicar de la sorpresa como agradecimiento a los sirvientes de la mansion y que era lo que Ciel le diria a Lizzy para romper su compromiso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Final.

-Sorpresas-

Ciel y Sebastian llegaron a la mansion donde se encontraron a Lizzy con unas maletas y a Alois y a Claude igual con unas maletas.

-Shieru necesito hablar contigo- Decia seriamente Lizzy.

-Claro vamos a mi despacho, Sebastian encargate de guardar mis cosas- Decia Ciel quien se dirijia al despacho junto a Lizzy.

-Como ordene bocchan- Mencionaba mientras veia alejarse a Ciel y a Lizzy.

-Sebastian nosotros ya nos vamos dile a Ciel que le enviaremos la informacion del negocio - Decia friamente Alois.

-Yo se lo dire pero porfavor si no es mucha molestia largense ya antes de que haga que se arrepienta de lo que hicieron- Decia un muy molesto Sebastian.

-No te preocupes ya entendimos que es mejor que nos vayamos- Decia friamente Claude para despues recojer las maletas y subirlas al carruaje mientras Alois subia.

Mientras tanto con Lizzy y Ciel.

-Lizzy antes de que me digas algo hay una cosa que quiero hablar contigo- Deci Cien quien estaba muy serio.

-No ciel dejame hablar a mi, mira se lo tuyo con Sebastian, yo tuve tambien que ver con que Sebastian te encontrara con Claude, sabia que tu encontrarias a Alois con Sebastian. Claude, Alois, y yo planiamos separarlos. Perdona enserio me arrepiento, ya entendi que tu no me amas, que amas a Sebastian. Yo lo que siempre e querido es que seas feliz, y si tu eres feliz con Sebastian entonces yo lo aceptare y te apoyare asi que decidi que rompamos nuestro compromiso- Decis entre lagrimas Lizzy.

Ciel se acerco a Lizzy y empezo a secarle las lagrimas mientras le regalaba una tierna y sincera sonrisa. -Gracias, te quiero mucho Lizzy, eres mi prima apesar de todo. Realmente te agradesco que rompas nuestro compromiso, yo amo a Sebastian y te agradesco que me apoyes-

-Yo tambien te quiero, pero bueno no creas que rompiendo nuestro compromiso te salvas de mi, vendre cuando puesda y tendras que contarme todo lo de entre Sebastian y tu, despues de todo somos primos- Decia mientras abrazaba a su primo.

-Esta bien, Sebastian ya entra se que estas a un lado de la puerta escuchando- Decia el joven conde riendo por la accion de su amado.

-Ah pero que descaro el tuyo escuchar platica de primos- Decia riendo Lizzy.

-Era inevitable, muchas gracias señorita Elizabeth- Mencionaba Sebastian entrando al despacho.

-No te preocupes es mi forma de agradecer que hagas feliz a Ciel, pero dime Lizzy solamente despues de todo nos volveremos primos por tu relacion con Ciel- Decia con una tierna sonrisa Lizzy.

-Muy bien Lizzy- Decia con una sincera sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Ciel por atras.

-Porcierto donde estan esos idiotas- Decia molesto Ciel, porque apesar de que perdono a Lizzy por sus acciones, no perdonaria a Alois y a Claude.

-Ellos ya se fueron, Alois me dijo que te mandaria la informacion del negocio- Decia Sebastian alegre porque se habian ido.

-Es un alivio- decia dando un suspiro Ciel.

-Bien pues ya me retiro tambien, Sebastian cuidade a Ciel y tu Ciel recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente- Decia Lizzy mientras le sonreia a ambos.

-Claro esa platica la espare con ansias, Sebastian acompañanos a Lizzy y ami a la salida- Decia el joven conde quien salia del despacho.

-Claro- Respondia Sebastian quien junto a Lizzy seguian a Ciel a la salida.

Cuando Lizzy se fue Ciel se metio de nuevo a su despacho y se quedo terminando unos documentos pendientes en lo que Sebastian preparaba la sorpresa para los sirvientes, ellos no se encontraban ya que antes de salir de la cabaña Sebastian llamo a Takana para pedirle que sacara a los sirvientes hasta la noche. Cuando callo ya noche, Ciel y Sebastian se encontraban en el salon de fiestas esperando la llegada de los sirvientes. El salon de Fiesta estaba decorado hermosamente. En una esa se encontraban varios regalos, en otra estaba un enorme pastel, y en la mesa mas grande se encontraba un buffet de diferentes tipos de platicos y golosinas.

-Señor Sebastian y Bocchan!- Gritaban todos los sirvientess al entrar ala salon de fiestas.

-Bienvenidos- Decia Sebastian con una Sonrisa.

-Wow- Pronunciaron los sirvientes al ver todo el lugar adornado como para una fiesta elegante de las que tenia el joven conde.

-Sebastian-san hoy vendran invitados? Quiere que hagamos algo para ayudar en la fiesta?- Decia alegremente Finny.

-No chicos hoy no vendran invitados, y si claro que queremos que hagan algo para ayudar a la fiesta, queremos que la disfruten ya que esta fiesta es para ustedes.- Mencionaba el conde tranquilamente.

-Para nosotros?- Pregunta Bard confundido.

-Asi es, es nuestra forma de agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros, le debemos mucho a todos ustedes, sin ustedes ahora Ciel y yo estariamos separados y sufriendo sin poder estar juntos- Decia Sebastian mientras tomaba la mano de su amante.

-No nos tienen que agradecer nada, Ustedes hicieron muchos por nosotros y por eso nosotros los apoyamos en todo- Decia Maylene.

-Gracias, pues bien disfruten la fiesta- Decia Ciel quien les sonreia.

Todos los sirvientes emocionados comieron, bailaron, abrieron sus regalos y se divertieron con Sebastian y Ciel quienes andaban muy acaramelados durante toda la fiesta pero el señor Takana los regañaba mucho aunque al final les terminaba regalando una sonrisa sincera. Aparte de estar muy acaramelado con Sebastian, por primera vez en todo el tiempo despues de la muerte de sus padres se divirtio como un niño de su edad, corria, brincaba, reia, hacia pucheros, junto a sus sirvientes. Cuando era ya muy noche Sebastian decidio que era hora de que Ciel se fuera a dormir, aunque el pequeño conde no queria, se queria quedar un rato mas en la fiesta.

-Bocchan vamos ya es hora de que se bañe y se vaya a dormir- Decia Sebastian tratando de atrapar a su joven amo quien corria junto a los sirvientes para que su mayordomo no lo atrapara.

-No, aun me quiero quedar un rato mas- Decia mientras huia de Sebastian.

-Vamos Sebastian-san un rato mas- Decia Finny quien trataba d convencer a Sebastian.

-No, ya es hora de que Ciel se bañe y se vaya a dormir- Decia ya uun serio Sebastian.

-Pero Sebastian- Decia Ciel entre pucheros.

-Pero nada, si te vas a bañar y a dormir te recompensare despues- Mencionaba Sebastian tomando a Ciel y dandole un beso.

-E-esta bien pero quiero que me recompenses como se debe- Decia el ojiazul tratando de sonar lo mas sensual que podia pero estaba rojo de verguenza.

-Yes, my lord- Respondia para despues cargar a Ciel.

-Que descanse Bocchan, mientras tanto ustedes tres vayan y recojan las cosas de Sebastian de su habitacion y llevanlas a la habitacion del joven amo- Decia Takana dirijiendose a Bard, Finny y Maylene.

-Si!- Respondian los tres al unison para despues retirarse y hacer lo que les ordeno Takana.

-Señor Takana a que viene esto?- Preguntaba sorprendido Sebastian.

-No preguntes ni nada, me parece buena idea de que duermas en mi habitacion conmigo- Decia Ciel acurrucandose en Sebastian.

-Sebastian hablare contigo de eso despues de que bañes y dejes dormido al joven amo, asi que porfavor cuando hagas eso, vienes despues aqui mismo- Decia Seriamente Takana.

-Esta bien- Dicho esto Sebastian se llevo a Ciel a la habitacion.

Sebastian baño a Ciel y cuando termino lo seco y lo llevo a la cama donde de ponia el camison.

-Sebastian- Lo llamaba Ciel rodeando el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos.

-Si Ciel?- Preguntaba tranquilamente.

-Quedate, no te vayas, quiero estar contigo en este momento- Decia el joven conde quien besaba el cuello de su amante y con una mano se quitaba el camison.

-No Ciel, el Señor Takana quiere hablar conmigo y se ve que es algo serio- Decia seriamente.

-Tsk...bueno ve pero vuelves Sebastian- Decia haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Claro que volvere despues de todo esta ahora tambien es mi habitacion- Decia picaramente al oido de su amado conde, causando que este otro se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas, para despues salir de la habitacion. Cuando salio se dirijio directamente al salon de fiestas donde lo esperaba Takana sentado en una mesa tomando te mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

-Señor takana que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo- Decia Sebastian sentandose.

-Sebastian se que eres un demonio y que el joven amo hizo un contrato contigo- Le decia Seriamente.

-Pero como se entero?- Preguntaba Sebastian Sorprendido de que Takana supiera todo.

-Sebastian tengo varios años viviendo, soy un pobre viejo y se darme cuenta de las cosas, pero bueno se que bocchan te vendio su alma, y ese es un problema para ti y para el, ahora que se aman, pero hay una forma de que ese contrato se rompa y Ciel se convierta en un semi-demonio, pero los uniria otra cosa- Mencionaba Takana mientras seguia veviendo su te.

-Asi es, para eso Ciel tiene que embarazarse. Como demonios podemos embarazar a cualquiera no importa el genero- Decia Sebastian aun sorprendido.

-Bueno sobre eso, no has notado algo rarro en bocchan?- Preguntaba tranquilamente mirando a el mayordomo.

-No la verdad que...espere quiere decir que ciel esta embarazado, esta esperando un hijo mio?- Preguntaba entusiasmado.

-Si, el joven amo espera un hijo tuyo, esa es la razon por la que te mande a que te quedes en la misma habitacion que el joven amo. Pero bueno es hora de que igual me vaya a descansar, tu igual ya deberias irte a tu habitacion, ya que el joven amo te espera- Decia Takana levantandose de la silla y dirijiendose a la salida dejando a un feliz Sebastian.

Cuando Sebastian salio tambien del salon de Fiestas se dirijio alegremente a su ahora nueva habitacion, cuando llego ahi, vio a Ciel sentado en la cama esperandolo.

-Ciel ya deberias estar dormido- Decia Sebastian mientras se le acercaba.

-Te estaba esperando para segui en donde me quede- Decia mientras abrazaba a Sebastian.

-Bueno, es mejor que no estes dormido, porque hay algo que debes de saber- Decia acariciandole el cabello.

-Me lo dices luego, ahora quiero que me hagas el amor- Mencionaba mientras le empezaba aquitar el saco y besar el cuello de Sebastian.

-Ciel Phantomhive! Escuchame hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- Decia ya seriamente Sebastian.

-Tsk...esta bien que sea rapido- Decia un molesto Ciel.

-Estas esperando un hijo mio- le contaba sin rodeos.

-Que?! estas hablando enserio? pero como es posible soy un hombre- Decai Ciel todo sorprendido.

-Ciel como demonio puedo embarazar a cualquier persona no importa sin importar su genero, pero aparte de eso, cuando un humano se embaraza de un demonio se vuelve semi-demonio, asi que mi vida aparte de que tendras un hijo de los dos, vas a convertirte en un semi-demonio y asi podremos estar juntos para siempre- Decia alegremente.

-N-no lo puedo creer, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y mio, un fruto de nuestro amor- Decia con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el viente.

-Asi es amor un fruto de nuestro maravilloso amor- Decia Sebastian quien abrazaba a Ciel.

Dos meses despues.

Ya habian pasado dos meses, y una semana atras Ciel dio a luz a su hijo a quien le pusieron Vicent como a su padre. Durante esos dos meses Ciel y Sebastian le revelaron a Lizzy, a el principe Soma y agni, y a los sirvientes de la mansion Phantomhive que Sebastian era un demonio, ellos lo aceptaron muy bien. Tambien durante ese tiempo Sebastian no tuvo relaciones con Ciel por mas que el joven conde se le insinuara pues no queria que le pasara nada al bebe. Ciel estaba fustrado respecto a ese tema, asi que le pidio un consejo a Lizzy quien le aconsejo que se fuera un fin de semana con Sebastian a la cabaña donde se habian reconciliado hace dos meses atras, y que ella y soma cuidaban a el bebe. A ciel le parecio excelente idea asi qu le dijo a Sebastian que se irian todo un fin de semana.

-Sebastian rapido subete al carruaje!- Gritaba Ciel quien se encontraba ya en el carruaje esperando esperando a el padre de su hijo.

-Ciel, estas seguro de que quieres dejar a nuestro hijo y irnos un fin de semana?- Preguntaba preocupado Sebastian mientras subia al carruaje.

-Si, solo sera un fin de semana, hace mas de dos meses que no estamos a solas- Mencionaba mientras ordenaba que ya andara el carruaje.

Durante todo el camino Sebastian venia con Ciel discutiendo de que era una mala idea dejar al niño. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Ciel se metio a esta mientras Sebastian bajaba las maletas. Sebastian le ordeno al chofer que se fuera y entro a la cabaña donde ciel lo esperaba.

-Ciel todavia pienso que es una mala idea- Decia un serio Sebastian.

-Callate ya de una vez! claro que me preocupa tambien mi hijo, pero hace mas de un dos mes que no haces el amor, quiero sentirme tuyo de nuevo que tiene de malo eso, solo sera por un fin de semana- Decia ya un molesto Conde.

-Perdon Ciel, tienes razon hace mas de dos meses que no te hago mio, pero es que me preocupa el niño, pero por ti amor solo este fin de semana olvidare todo y te pondre solo atencion a ti, te hare el amor tantas veces, te hare mio hasta no poder mas- Decia Sebastian con una tierna mirada mientras cargaba a Ciel y se dirijian a la habitacion.

-Te amo- Decia Ciel para despues besar a Sebastian.

-No mas que yo- decia para corresponde el beso.

-Quiero que cumplas con lo que dijiste quiero que me hagas tuyo hasta no poder mas, que me hagas tantas veces el amor- Decia Ciel quien entre besos le quitaba la corbata a Sebastian, para despues empezar a quitarle el saco y camisa a su amado mayordomo.

Al llegar a la habitacion Sebastian deposito a Ciel en la cama y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba medio desnudo solo de quedaban los zapatos y el pantalon, estaba sorprendido ya que siempre es Ciel quien termina desnudo primero, vaya que su amado conde si estaba desesperado y ansioso. -S-sebastian que pasa- Mencionaba Ciel ya que el demonio se habia detenido. -Nada amor- Decia para despues comenzar a besar y morder el cuello de Ciel quien movia su cabeza para dejar mas descubierto su cuello y que Sebastian pudiera probar mas partes. Mientras el ojos carmesis seguia probando el cuello de su amado, lo desbestia rapidamente. Cada vez mas sus besos iban bajando hasta que llegaron a las tetillas de su pareja quien ya las tenia duras. Sebastian empezo a morderlas y lamberlas. Ciel gemia como loco y eso provocaba mas a Sebastian quien comenzo a masturbar el miembro de Ciel mientras seguia lambiendo y mordiendo las tetillas de este. -ah aah aaaaah agh S-sebastian m-me vengo- Decia entre gemidos el joven conde para despues venirse en la mano de su amado. Sebastian miro a Ciel con cara de peversion y se comio el seme de este que tenia en la mano. - Delicioso- Mencionaba el sensual Mayordomo. -I-idiota- Decia Ciel todo ajitado. -Me dejaras probar mas?- Preguntaba para despues empezar a lamber el miembro del ojiazul quien estaba manchado de seme. Sebastian metio todo el miembro de Ciel a su boca y comenzaba a pasarle toda su lengua por todas partes causando que Ciel se volviera a venir en la boca de Sebastian pero esta vez sin avisar. -Vaya, vaya mi Ciel si que andabas necesitado de mis atenciones- Mencionaba picaramente mientras se lambia el seme que le quedo en la boca. -C-callate y muevete- Decia el conde mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Sebastian. -Que sucede?- Preguntaba confuso el ojos carmesi. Ciel no respondio solo empezo a desabotonar y bajar el ziper a el pantalon de Sebastian pero se detuvo y dirijio sus manos a los zapatos de Sebastian para quitarselos, cuando se los quito volvio a lo que estaba haciendo antes y empezo a bajarle el pantalon a Sebastian. -A si que era eso eh, bien dejame ayudarte- Decia para despues ayudarlo a quitarle el pantalon. Cuando por fin se decidieron del pantalon dejando a vista el miembro erecto de Sebastian. Ciel empezo a frotar su miembro con el de Sebastian y gemia descontrolado. Sebastian tomo a Ciel y lo coloco en una buna posicion para penetrarlo ya que con la accion que Ciel hizo Sebastian ya no aguantaba mas queria poserlo. Pero cuando vio esa entrada lo unico que hizo fue meterle su lengua, lo termino penetrando con su lengua. -Aaah ah- Gemia Ciel al sentir la lengua de su amante dentro de el. El demonio movia su lengua de ariba a abajo. -S-sebastian dejate de juegos aah ahh- Decia entre gemidos. -solo queria saborearte- Respondia pevertidamente. Sebastian sin previo aviso penetro a Ciel quien solto un fuerte gemido. El mayordomo espero a que su amo moviera las caderas en señal de que ya podia moverse. Cuandp el ahora semi-demonio movio sus caderas Sebastian inicio a moverse en un va-i-ven. Ciel movia sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. -S-sebastian Sebas Sebastian- Ciel repetia una y otra ves el nombre de su amante, lo tenia hecho un loco. -Ciel mi vida, mi bocchan- eran las palabras con las que Sebastian le respondia. -Ahh aaah agh aahh mas mas fuerte mas- Ciel pedia cada vez mas entre gemidos. Cada vez sus embestidas se volvian mas fuertes, Ciel rodeo las caderas de sebastian con sus piernas y el cuello de este con sus brazos. Ambos estaban hechos unos locos entre gemidos. Sebastian se empujo a si mismo y a Ciel contra la pared. Por cada embestida Ciel era golpeado contra la pared algo que lo exitaba mas. -Aaah ahh S-sebastian m-me v-vengo- Decia entre gemidos. -Y-yo tambien, vengamonos juntos- al decir esto Sebastian le dio una ultima embestida y ambos se vinieron. Ciel gimio a sentir el seme de Sebastian dentro suyo. Ambos habian llegado al climax, Sebastian salio de Ciel y se recosto a un lado. Cuando ambos recuperaron la respiracion y un poco de energias, Ciel gateo hasta donde se encontraba su amante y se acurruco en el.

-Es la cuarta mejor noche de mi vida- Decia el joven conde tranquilamente.

-La cuarta?- Preguntaba Sebastian arqueando la ceja.

-Si, la primera cuando tu y yo iniciamos una relacion, la segunda cuando nos reconciliamos, la tercera cuando nacio nuestro hijo, y esta es la cuarta- Decia con una gran sonrisa.

-Para mi todas las noches y todos los dias son las mejores de mi vida desde que te conoci Ciel, te amo mi bocchan- Decia Sebastian quien se cubria a el y a Ciel con una manta.

-Yo tambien te amo Sebastian- Decia para despues quedarse dormido.

-No mas que yo Ciel, tu me has dado el amor que tanto decie, me has sacado de la soledad, antes estaba solo y ahora te tengo a ti y a mi hijo, el hijo que me has dado mi vida, siempre estaremos juntos no importa que, te amo Ciel Phantomhive- Decia mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente a Ciel para despues tambien quedarse dormido.


End file.
